


Colors of the Rainbow

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: A collection of events about the Generation of Miracles, their friendship, and those around them. Each chapter is loosely connected to each other.(As there may be a lot of characters/tags/pairings, I'm going to tag general ones because they are themes I want to be my main focus. More specific ones that aren't general will be tagged alpabetically before the fic. Please read them before proceeding. Thank you.)[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]





	1. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up to Midorima screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Akashi Seijūrō, Midorima Shintarō, Miyaji Yūya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Shūtoku High, Takao Kazunari
> 
> Relationship(s): Akashi Seijūrō & Midorima Shintarō & Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarō/Takao Kazunari
> 
> Tag(s): Comfort, Friendship, Night Terror, Physical Comfort

There was a scream, and someone turned on the lights, waking up anyone who was startled awake only moments earlier. There was a lot of irritated mumbling because day three of a training collaboration with Rakuzen and Yōsen High was at 7AM, and most didn't fall asleep until 1. 

"Shin - chan," they heard Takao called out, his tone lacking his usual cheer, and they all turned. 

Midorima, their shooting guard, was sitting up, curled up into a large ball, and he was shaking, arms wrapped tightly around his head as his eyes shot in all different directions as if he couldn't recognized where he was. His glasses were laying on the floor a foot away. He was crying, his long lashes batting at his tears. 

"Shin - chan," Takao said again, reaching out, but his hand was smacked away, much to the shock of everyone in the room. Most of all Takao, whose face was filled with concern.  

"I think he had a nightmare," Yūya, Mijayi - senpai's younger brother, said, getting up from his futon. "We should get Natakani - sensei and get him to a nurse."

The door to their room then opened, Rakuzen's point guard and captain bowing his head slightly in greeting. "I heard Midorima scream," he explained, closing the door gently as he entered.

The Shūtoku team wondered how the redhead could've heard them from the other side of the building and come this quickly, but those questions could be saved for later because Midorima was still shaking. 

Akashi kneeled in front of Midorima, not reaching out like Takao did. It was as if this had occured before. "Shintarō," he said gently, picking up his friend's glasses. He held it out for Midorima. "Would you like your glasses?" 

Midorima frantically nodded his head, but made no movement to take them. 

"Okay, I have them right here for you, but you must control your breathing. Slowly, Shintarō. You'll get lightheaded if too much oxygen gets to your head. It won't do for you to wake up with a headache. You still want to play basketball with us, right?" 

Again Midorima nodded, this time more slower as his breathing became more audible, trying to do as Akashi said. His trembling almost stopped, becoming small quivers, but he still remained in a tight fetal position. 

Everyone watched intensely, their worry for their shooting guard lightening up as Midorima did. 

"Is he going to be okay?" someone whispered. 

"We should go get help," Yūya said softly.

"It's okay, Miyaji - kun," Akashi assured, looking slightly over. "I'll explain this to all our coaches in the morning, but please trust me to help Midorima. I just ask that you'd be forgiving because he'll be embarrassed when he finds out."

Takao was the first to answer. "There's nothing to forgive," he said with an uncharacteristic frown on his face, biting his lower lip. "Please help Shin - chan, Akashi."

 Akashi nodded. 

The door opened again, this time by Yōsen's center who looked sleepy as he rubbed his eyes. "Aka - chin, you're already here," he noted, yawning. He walked in, leaving the door open behind him. "Mido - chin was screaming and woke me up."

_How did you hear it too?_

"Murasakibara, if you would help me," Akashi said, holding onto Midorima's glasses carefully. 

Murasakibara hummed, sitting down right with Midorima right between his legs. The center was the one of the few people who were large enough to envelope the tall shooting guard in a half embrace. Murasakibara had his chest pressed against Midorima's back, his legs lazily laying on the floor. 

"Mido - chin," he said placing his large hands on Midorima's hands like a sheet on paper on another, "it's okay. There's nothing scary here because I'll crush anything that would try to hurt you. Ne, Mido - chin, I have  _shirakiku_ in my snack bag. Do you want some?" 

As Murasakibara spoke, Midorima's rigid figure began to relax, leaning against the other giant's chest, and Murasakibara slipped his fingers through Midorima's, clasping their hands together as the former wrapped their arms around the latter in a full embrace. 

No longer hiding his face, everyone could see the exhausted look of fear on Midorima's usually calm face, his eyes red and swollen and his long lashes wet. His expression was dazed as if he was still half asleep, accepting the warmth around him. 

Akashi used the ends of his team jacket to wipe the stains off Midorima's face, a soft look on his face. "Would you like to stay with Atsushi and I for the rest of the rest of the night, Shintarō?" he asked. 

Again, Midorima nodded, as if that was the only he could speak. 

"Okay," Akashi said, getting up. He looked over the room. "Would be alright with this team?" 

"Yes," Takao replied, feeling relief as his partner was calming down.

"Do you need help?" a second stringer asked. 

"It's fine," Murasakibara answered, picking Midorima up in both arms. "Mido - chin isn't heavy, and it's take too long. I want to go to sleep, Aka - chin."

"You should take this with you too," Yūya said, holding a tennis ball and Midorima's phone. "It was his lucky item today." 

"Thank you, Miyaji - kun," Akashi said, taking the ball and phone. It was odd to see one of the best high school basketball players holding a small, yellow ball. "Please excuse us. Have a good night, Shūtoku - san." 

Everyone watched, softly replying, "Good night," as Murasakibara headed out first with Midorima in his arms, the latter hiding his face in the former's shoulder. Akashi followed closely behind, nodding one more time before closing the door. 

There was a moment of silence before the lights were turned off, everyone going to sleep hoping that their star player will be okay. 

"Shin - chan," Takao said, gripping his blanket. 

"He'll be okay, Takao - senpai," Yūya assured from next to him. "They're his friends. They'll take care of him. Now go to sleep. We have to get up in three hours."

Takao smiled, silently thanking his junior, and he fell asleep. 

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing all of you last night. Please forgive me. It won't happen again."

Everyone stopped halfway through changing out of their practice clothes, cleaning for breakfast after an early morning run. Midorima didn't show up until afterwards, coming into the locker room and bowing in apology, his bandaged hands shaky stiff at his side. 

"Shin - chan," Takao said, immediately going to his partner. He wanted to hug Midorima, but stopped himself. "Are you okay? Why didn't you tell us you had night terrors?" 

Midorima stood up, pressing his glasses back. "I didn't think it'd be a problem, nanodayo," he replied, seeming a lot smaller than he usually was. "It's a rare occurrence, and almost never happens. Still, I am very sorry about disturbing you. You can tell Natakani - sensei that it was my fault that you're not fully rested. I take full responsibility."

"Midorima," Yūya said, speaking for everyone, and he gave their star player a thumbs up. "We're your teammates. You couldn't do anything to stop it, and we don't blame you. Now we know what to do after watching Akashi and Murasakibara."

The Shūtoku team clambered in agreement, a few of the older members coming up to pat Midorima on the back in assurance. 

Midorima nodded, a small smile on his lips as a light flush dusted his cheeks. "Thank you," he said, looking away. 

The other members had to laugh because at some point after Shūtoku's defeat against Seirin, their shooting guard's tsundere-ness has somewhat become tolerant and even a little cute. Even if their resident tsundere was a tall, blunt teenage boy with green hair who bandaged his hands and carried lucky items religiously.

"Midorima - senpai," a first year said, "Takao - senpai is going to blow up." 

Midorima looked down, finally noticing that his boyfriend was almost bouncing on his feet. The megane sighed, knowing it was best to accept this, and so he held his arms out as an invitation. 

"Shin - chan!" Takao shouted, jumping to hug his partner around the waist. 

Everyone laughed again, deciding it was a good time to go on ahead to the cafeteria. "Don't stay too long, you two."

Midorima blushed, a hand on Takao's head. 

"Did you manage to sleep well enough?" Takao asked, his voice muffled by Midorima's chest. 

"Yes," Midorima answered. "I wasn't aware what happened last night until I realized Murasakibara and Akashi were asleep next to me."

"That's good. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't remember. I was alone, and I couldn't see anything. It scared me."

Takao hugged a little tighter. "Okay. I'm glad Shin - chan has good friends to take care of him. Akashi and Murasakibara are really reliable."

"They are. We should go eat now. Everyone is waiting for us, nanodayo."

Takao pulled away but didn't let go as of yet. "You're never alone, Shin - chan. I love you too much to leave you alone."

Midorima pushed his boyfriend with his hand, not prepared for affection so early in the morning. "Fool" he retorted, walking away.

"You're so mean! I love you, I love you, I love you!" 

"Shut up, Takao!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i love the idea of the miragen being able to comfort each other. it may seem weird to other people, but no one can deny that it works. i ship muramido for the sake of intimate friendship.)


	2. I Think You're Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise has the impression that he isn't good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryōta, Takao Kazunari
> 
> Relationship(s): Kagami Taiga & Kise Ryōta, Kagami Taiga & Takao Kazunari, Kise Ryōta & Takao Kazunari
> 
> Tag(s): Cheering Up, Comfort, Encouragement, Insecurity, Take Your Time

This was a very odd group sitting at Making Burger, but Takao guessed it was because they were dealing with a very odd situation. Kise was not smiling, and that as an idea was already making Kagami uncomfortable with eating his burgers until this problem was solved. 

How did it get to this? 

Right, Kagami was at Maji Burger, and Takao arrived afterwards, going out of his way a bit to see new scenery after Midorima claimed he had to be home right away. 

"Hey, Kagami" Takao greeted with a smile, taking the liberty of sitting at the empty seat across from the ace. "Where's Kuroko?" 

"Takao," Kagami greeted back through a mouthful of burger. "He didn't feel like hanging out today, so he went home already."

"Eh? Shin - chan said the same thing too. You think they're having a get together with the other Kiseki online?"

Kagami shrugged. "Maybe, but then why is Kise over there?" 

Takao turned around to where Kagami was looking, and he spotted Kise almost instantly, his head of yellow hair shiny like gold and his face as obnoxiously pretty as always. However, he wasn't smiling. If anything, he seemed almost sad, but there hadn't been any basketball games recently to be upset about. Maybe it was about something else. 

"Kise!" Takao called out, gesturing at the copycat to come over. "Join us! 

The blond seemed hesitant, but he made his way over to the other two, not seeming a bit energetic as his bubbly personality was supposed to be. "Hi, Kagamichii, Takao," he greeted almost lamely. 

"You alright, Kise?" Kagami asked, pausing. 

"Are you hurt?" Takao added, raising an eyebrow. He recalled the way Kise walked, but there didn't seem like there was something wrong with his physical features. 

Kise shrugged, looking like he wanted to say something but didn't.

Kagami put down his half eaten burger, his split brows furrowing in concern. "Hey, you want to talk about something?" he asked, almost uncharacteristic of a freakishly tall teenager who resembled a tiger on the basketball court. He was the kind of frustrated that wanted to urge the other to say something but was holding back out of consideration. "If not, you want a burger? You can take your time."

Kise perked up a bit, a hint of a smile quirking up for a second before falling flat again. Takao didn't expect that either, but he agreed with Kagami. 

"I'm free for the rest of the day," the point guard said, giving Kise one of his best smiles, "and I'm getting kind of hungry."

This time, a tiny smile remained on Kise's face. Kagami passed a few wrapped burgers to Takao, picking up his half eaten one again, and he held one out for the blond. 

"Thanks, Kagamichii, Takao," Kise said, accepting the burger with a little more energy. 

And for a while, the three players sat and ate, Kise and Takao slowly savoring theirs as they watched Kagami nearly inhale the pile in front of him. Once or twice, Takao said something and got a choked laugh out of Kagami, and Kise was starting to glow again, if only a little bit. 

Then at one point, Kagami finished all his burgers, and Takao laughed to himself because he wasn't sure if all the burgers went directly to Kagami's stomach. There was no way the other teen could eat so many and not show a bit of a belly. 

"Ne, Kise," Takao said, leaning his head against a hand, "are you feeling better?" 

Kise nodded. "Yeah, thanks, you two," he replied, still weak but sounding a lot better than earlier. He hesitated again, but no one pushed him, letting him take his time. "Do you think I'm lame?" 

Kagami's eyebrows furrowed again, confused about that question. "Yeah," he answered bluntly. "What kind of question is that?" 

It was obvious that wasn't what Kise was hoping for because the blond deflated. Takao kicked Kagami under the table for being so insensitive. 

"What do you mean by that, Kise?" the raven asked. "Did someone say something to you?" 

Kise was frowning now. "I guess?" he continued on, shrugging again. "I was walking by the locker room after practice and overheard some of the younger players say that out of all the Kiseki, I'm the lamest because all I do is copy other people's moves. It didn't bother me really, but I thought about it and it's hard to say they're wrong."

"They are," Kagami interjected, not getting why Kise was upset about what other people said. "You don't need moves to be a good basketball player."

"Sure, but if you think about it, I am probably the lamest, Kagamichii! Everyone else have such cool moves, and I just copy them like a loser. I don't even know how I was a part of the Kiseki in the first place. I just have good motor skills and coordination, but Midorimachii can shoot and never miss and Murasakibarachii can move so fast even though he's super big. And Akashichii can see everything and make good decisions and Aominechii can do about just anything and Kurokochii helped us remember we love basketball. What do I have?" 

As Kise spoke, he looked like he was about to actually cry, and crocodile tears weren't the ones threatening to spill but genuine ones. 

"And I'm super annoying, aren't I?" he continued, looking down on the table surface. "I don't know what personal space is so I'm inconsiderate. Kurokochii must hate me. And I'm not good at school either so I might as well drop out and stay a model forever because I'm only really good at being a pretty face. And the others must think so too because Midorimachii is always telling me to go die and Akashichii must think I'm like a disobedient dog because I don't listen, and the -chii is so annoying. I don't know why they even stand it. I should sto-" 

Takao held up a hand before Kise could say anything more because he wanted so badly to grab Kise by the shoulders and yell at him for being such an idiot. But he didn't. 

"Kise," he said, "those juniors are wrong. Nobody hates you, not even Shin - chan. He's just a tsundere. He was really upset when Haizaki stepped on your foot during the Winter Cup. I'm sure he wanted to break Haizaki's face. And I know you're a Gemini because Shin - chan worries when any of you rank last. I don't think you're lame either, Kise. And what you have is good because it makes Kise, Kise. I don't think you have to change yourself just because someone thinks you're lame. If anything, they're jerks for being inconsiderate."

Kise smiled, letting out a bit of laughter. "Midorimachii really cares about me?" he asked, brushing the corner of his almond eyes. "That's sweet of him."

Takao nodded, smiling too because both sentences were very true. "Don't you agree with me, Kagami?" 

They both turned to Kagami, who was scratching the back of his neck in thought. 

"I do think Kise is pretty lame," Kagami confessed, to which Kise deflated again. "Hey, wait! You didn't let me finish!"

Again, Takao kicked him under the table. 

"Damnit, Takao," Kagami cursed. He growled, looking intensely over to Kise. "Listen, I think you're pretty lame,  _and_ I think you're cool. I'm fine with you bejng annoying when you jump around and shout all the time, and I like the way you play basketball. Winter Cup was a lot of amazing, and I can't wait to play you on the court again. Kuroko wants to play with you again, because your basketball is fun too. I mean who cares what a bunch of jerks think? You should just stick to basketball because you suck at thinking."

Takao was thinking of kicking Kagami again when Kise shouted, "You're so mean, Kagamichii!" 

One of Kagami's eyes twitched at the nickname, but Takao saw how playful the blond's grin was. The raven couldn't help but laugh, the atmosphere and Kise's mood lightening up as Kagami threatened to hit Kise for being so annoying. 

Kise was going to be okay. 

"Kise, Kagami, let's play!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i really like takao, and i feel like I get kise on this. he's such a bubbly character so something would be so wrong if he isn't happy. i really hope i got their characterization down right.)


	3. Trinkets For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao confesses and is too aware of consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Classmates, Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima Shintarō, Shūtoku High, Takao Kazunari
> 
> Relationship(s): Midorima Shintarō/Takao Kazunari
> 
> Tag(s): Confession, Fear of Being Judged, Going Out, Group Chat, (Slight) Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Solidarity, Support
> 
> Warning(s): Aomine Daiki (lul)

"Shintarō, I like you. Please go out with me."

Takao was sure he was going to die. He just confessed to his best friend, former Miracle shooting guard of Teiko Academy and a  _man._ He was sure he was going to die. 

But he had to do this. They were at the end of their 2nd year already, and Shūtoku was still going strong. It felt like it was going to be like this forever, but by next spring, they'll only have one year left, one more year of playing basketball together because Midorima had the dream of going to America and nothing would be the same after that. 

He loved Midorima. He wanted to be with his best friend forever, and he didn't want to leave what they had together to fate. Takao wanted his feelings for Midorima to be all his and his only. 

"Fool," Midorima said, his voice softer than usual. He had movement, Takao staring nervously at the other's shoes in a bow. "You're so embarrassing, nanodayo."

Takao looked up, hopefully because there was not a note or sound of anger or sadness or anything but acceptance. He was going to cry. "Shin - chan?" he said, yearning for an answer. 

Midorima's face was red, hugging his body tightly in shyness, and his eyes were wide in shock. "I l-like you too, Takao," he stuttered, wanting to crawl into a hole right now. "So y-yes, I'll go out with y-you."

And once those words came out, Takao bursted into tears because he was just so happy, and he wrapped his arms around his  _boyfriend,_ chuckling through his tears. "I like you," he repeated. "I'm so happy right now, Shin - chan. I thought I was going to die."

"I-idiot," Midorima replied, making no protests in their private moment. "If you die, I'd be sad."

Takao had to bite his lips shut or he'd let out an undignified sound. "You're so cute, Shin - chan," he decided to say. Then he rubbed his eyes, keeping one arm around Midorima's waist because he didn't want to let go just yet. "Can I kiss you?" 

Midorima stiffened, glancing away to put himself together. Takao was about to take that question back, but then Midorima did the unexpected and kissed him first, leaning down to placed a peck right on Takao's lips. It felt like two flower petals touching as they fell to the ground, but it left a deep impression. It was earth shattering. 

"I like you so much, Shin - chan!" Takao said, laughing as he held his boyfriend closer. "I like you, I like you, I like you!" 

That was Midorima had enough, his face burning hot, and he pressed a bandaged hand against Takao in order to push his boyfriend away. "I'm going to be one who's going to die if you don't  _shut up, nanodayo_!" he warned, deciding it was a good time to go back to class before lunch ended. 

Takao guessed he should stop, for now.

 .

.

.

**Takao and I are going out together now.**

**congrats, Midorimachii!!! (≧▽≦) let's do a double date, suu~!**

**No.**

**meanie! Σ(ﾟДﾟ)**

**Congratulations, Midorima - kun. I wish you two the best of luck.**

**good job midochin. murochin said hes happy for you too.**

**I hope you the best, Midorima. Takao should take care to watch himself.**

**Or else.**

**There's no need, Akashi, but thank you.**

**get som ass midorima im cheering u on ;)**

**Dai - chan! Stop being a pervert!**

**Go die, Ahomine!**

***Daiki.***

**Aomine - kun. :|**

**wat?!**

.

.

.

It had been two weeks since Takao confessed, and their relationship had been pretty much a secret because no one asked yet. It wasn't like Midorima was the type to announce it to the whole world, and Takao kinda liked the fact that no one else knew because he didn't want people to intrude. And to be a little more honest, he didn't know how others would react to them being  _boyfriends._

Takao knew some of his classmates thought their friendship was particular and amusing, most already used to their quirks - such as Midorima's daily lucky charms and Takao's intimate and almost intrusive affection. However, it didn't mean that they'd be wholly accepting. He was a little afraid that everyone would turn on him and Midorima, so what they had now was more than enough. As long as he had his Shin - chan by his side, Takao was more than happy to stay silent.

Silence, sometimes, was the sound of happiness. 

.

.

.

"Wake me up when lunch's about end, Shin - chan," Takao said, putting his head down on his arms. Like last year, they had seats a few tables apart, so the raven had to return back to his when class started. "I'm going to take a nap."

"You stayed up playing video games, didn't you?" Midorima said, frowning a little in disapproval. 

Takao smiled, placing his fingertips on his boyfriend's so they weren't completely holding hands. "Just a little, I swear, and I played with the lights on. Besides, a little nap will give me more energy for practice later." 

Midorima lightly huffed but said nothing else, caressing Takao's fingertips, and Takao fell asleep with a smile on his face. That was natural, but Midorima couldn't help but lightly swipe a thumb across his boyfriend's face. He would not admit that it was a moment of weakness. 

"Uhm, Midorima - kun, can I ask you a question?" 

The question broke Midorima away from his enjoyment, and he quickly removed his hand to adjust his glasses. It was one of their classmates, Watanabe who sat close to the front. She looked a little nervous, her voice in a whisper in consideration of Takao maybe. 

"Yes?" Midorima replied, his eyes indifferent. He was better at interacting with others, but he still didn't know his classmates as well as he did his teammates so he could still be a little standoffish.

Watanabe fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she slowly asked, "Are you and Takao an item?" 

Midorima raised an eyebrow, wondering why she wanted to know, but he nodded in reply. "Are you upset by that, nanodayo?" he asked. Maybe she liked Takao.

Watanabe shook her head, a small smile on her lips as her eyes lit up adoringly. "No, I'm actually very happy for you, Midorima - kun," she replied softly, "and Takao - kun. Besides, he rejected me last year and I have a boyfriend now, but Takao - kun was very sorry when I started crying and told me that he loved someone else. And I asked because I wasn't sure. I really thought Takao - kun would've told everyone the moment you two got together, but he didn't. I think everyone in class thinks so too. Everyone knows Takao - kun really likes Midorima - kun."

Midorima accepted her words with a nod, feeling a bit bashful about certain words that he caught. 

"This is for the both of you," Watanabe said, placing a small bunny shaped eraser on Midorima's desk. "I won't ask Takao - kun to tell me, but I want him to know that someone is happy for him too. He has always been so nice to me."

"Did I overhear you right?" another classmate came up, whispering too. Sato, he was one of Takao's friends in class. Midorima had heard them talk about music and movies many times. "Is that true, Midorima - kun? About Takao?" 

Watanabe looked to Midorima, not wanting to cause any trouble, but Midorima nodded. They never talked about who they were going to tell, but the shooting guard didn't mind telling his classmates. He wasn't the type to announce things out of the blue, but when asked a question, he told the truth. He found no issue with what other people thought. He had his own friends, and he had Takao. 

"Me too, me too," Sato said, whispering something to Watanabe.

She nodded almost excitedly, agreeing to whatever idea he had, and they both quietly rushing to some other classmates. It didn't seem like they was telling everyone about Takao and Midorima.

They both came back with a handful of various small items, such as candies, tiny charms, happy faces drawn on ripped pieces of paper. Luckily, Midorima's lucky item of the day was a homemade origami box, and he let them place the items in there. 

"These are for you two," Sato explained with a grin. "Congratulations, Midorima - kun. I'm sure everyone else will feel the same way if you ever decided to tell us all. Everyone thinks Takao's a great guy." 

"Congratulations, Midorima - kun,” Watanabe said too, softly clapping her hands together.

And Midorima was very grateful because Takao had such good friends in their classmates. He gave them a smile. "Thank you, Watanabe - san, Sato - kun," he told them, turning his body outwardly and lowing his head. "It'll mean a lot to Takao. And to me, nanodayo."

Pink dusted both Watanabe and Sato's faces because Midorima had never thanked them like this before, or smiled at them like that.

"You're so pretty, Midorima - kun," Watanabe said in slight awe. "I'm so jealous."

"I think I can guess one reason Takao likes you," Sato said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "You should wake him up soon, Midorima - kun. Lunch is almost over."

With that, Watanabe and Sato went back to their friends, leaving Midorima alone with a napping Takao and a crafted box full of trinkets.

He tapped on his boyfriend's cheek. "Takao," he called out, "wake up. Or else sensei will scold you."

Takao slowly opened his eyes, sitting up to stretch. Sleeping over a chair wasn't really the best position. "Thanks, Shin - chan," he said, letting out a yawn. "What's that?"

"It's for us. From everyone."

Takao looked confused. 

"They like us, nanodayo," Midorima explained. "They think you're great and nice."

Takao grinned. "Do _you_ think so?"

Midorima clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. "Go back to your desk, Takao."

"Aw, that's so mean, Shin - chan," Takao whined. 

Midorima picked up a candy and threw at his boyfriend's face. It accurately hit Takao right on the nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay i absolutely love takao and midorima. they deserve the world. here's hoping i write different characters and pairings soon. :3)


	4. Watch Your Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro makes Kagami cuss, and Aomine and Murasakibara are stuck with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga
> 
> Relationship(s): (mentioned) Akashi Seijūrō/Furihata Kōki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya & Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
> 
> Tag(s): Attempt At Humor, Code Names, English, 'Fuck' Is Said Once, Manliness

"Hey, Taiga," Himuro said, biting his bottom lip as peals of laughter escaped him.

Kagami didn't really want to. He'd seen that expression before, back home in LA. He continued through the shops as they decided to do some window shopping the day they planned to hang out with each other. There wasn't practice for Yosen tomorrow.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked slowly, his eyes glancing at his brother.

"You'll find out. You remember Chris Ma? Tall, skinny guy who did swim? He sent me this. Read it." Himuro was showing the message to Kagami in English. 

"What? Is it another one of his stupid jokes?"

<Just shut up and read it, Taiga.> Himuro unusually demanded, shoving his phone to his brother. There was a shine of mirth in his eyes, covering his mouth to stop his laughter. <Don't make me kick your ass.> 

Kagami growled, not liking being threatened by his brother, but Himuro rarely spoke English this roughly. The older teenager only did it around his friends, but he tried to clean up in Kagami's presence. Still, it was a little hard to forget your roots, and sometimes, Himuro broke out slangs and curses to emphasize a point, or just because he was in the mood. 

So the redheaded raven took the phone and read the message. Himuro's entire was trembling as he watched his brother blink once and then a second time and then- 

<Fuck!>

* * *

Neither Murasakibara and Aomine were particularly happy about the scene before them, the two Japanese returnees pressed up against each other and laughing as they held a conversation in English. Murasakibara understood a few of the words, but the two were speaking too quickly. 

Kagami let out a snort again as Himuro whispered something in his ears, the older teenager's arm placed over his brother's shoulders like they were out on a date or something. Well, this was a double date, but there was no way in hell was Murasakibara and Aomine going out with _each other_. 

"This sucks," Aomine complained, arms crossed as he leaned against the booth at the restaurant they stopped at for lunch. He waited until after finishing his meal to speak his mind, though he spoke in a mutter. He should've never agreed to a double date if Himuro was involved. The power ace was sure the idea was to spite him.

"They're too close," Murasakibara agreed, partaking in a triple chocolate sundae. He was trying not to glare at stupid Kagami because Himuro would tell him off for being rude, but the split eyebrows was resting his head against his Muro - chin. Obviously, they were a little closer than anyone would expect of fighting siblings. "I want to crush Kaga - chin."

Aomine scoffed. "Don't," he said as a warning. "If I come back without Kagami fully intact, Tetsu will kill me. And I wouldn't have a good opponent anymore."

"Then tell Kaga - chin to stop being so close, Mine - chin."

"Che. If I do that, then Kagami will get mad at me, and if one of them gets mad at me, the other will too. I can't do anything, Murasakibara. You do something. Himuro is the one doing the arm over the shoulder thing."

"Muro - chin likes Kaga - chin too much, and he'll get sad if I took him away from Kaga - chin. Snacks don't taste good when Muro - chin is sad."

Aomine looked at his former center with unimpressed eyes. "Then we're stuck," he begrudgingly concluded. "We have to be the bigger men, or else our boyfriends will hate us. Let's agree to never go on a double date again, Murasakibara."

The purple giant nodded. "You're so manly, Mine - chin," he said, impressed. "We'll never do this again."

.

.

.

<Hey, it looks like our boyfriends are getting along today.>  Himuro noted with a happy tone. He removed his arm from behind his brother's shoulders, much to Aomine's glee, and he naturally clasped Kagami's hand instead.

<Well, yeah. They are middle school friends. You think they're getting bored?> Kagami replied, raising an eyebrow. He noticed that Aomine and Murasakibara were looking kind of grimmer. 

Himuro merely smiled, chuckling. <They'll be fine. It's their fault anyway. They wanted to come with us even though we planned a day together. Maybe they'd learn their lesson.> 

Kagami nodded. <If we're lucky. I was hoping that Shadow would've stopped Light, but Light's pretty stubborn.> 

<Mhmm. Anyway, guessed what Copy Cat told me last week.> 

<You talk to him?> 

Himuro grinned. <He and I get along pretty well, actually. We started talking after I mentioned I was a fan of American rap.> 

<I didn't expect that about Copy Cat. What did he tell you?>

<He walked into Emperor and Mouse getting onto third base at Emperor's cultural festival. Copy Cat said he caught them halfway through taking off their pants.>

Kagami snorted out a laugh, and he couldn't stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (headcannon: himuro is a little shit.)


	5. This Was a Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro and Kuroko play a trick on Kagami, but in the end, it seems the one tricked is Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga, Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya, Nigō, Seirin
> 
> Relationship(s): Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya & Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya & Nigō
> 
> Tag(s): Comfort, Cynophobia, English, Getting Played, Half Truths, Hang Out, Pet Names, Teasing

"Kuroko, get that thing away from me!" 

Everyone turned around, and a few of the seniors laughed as they watched big and scary Kagami cowering at the close proximity of Nigō, Seirin's pet mascot.

"You're afraid of such a cute dog, Kagamichii?" Kise asked, chuckling as he was doubled over. "That's so gap moe!" 

Takao came over and high five'd the model, pointing at his own. Midorima threw a ball at the both of them out of annoyance.

"It was so unexpected the first time we found out," Kiyoshi said, smiling happily. "Did you know about this, Himuro - san?" 

"Hmm?" Himuro hummed, grinning a little. "I thought he got over it, but I do remember the bite being really nasty. He was crying all the way to the emergency room and was clinging to me the entire time."

"You're such a nice guy. You'll comfort Kagami again if he needs it again, huh?" 

Himuro chuckled, a glint of mirth in his eyes. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. 

"Kuroko," the Yosen shooting guard called out, beckoning his brother's boyfriend over. 

"Yes, Himuro - san?" Kuroko said, holding Nigō in his hands. They were doing the doggy eyes combination. 

"You're having a lot of fun with Taiga," Himuro said with a soft smile. "We should get him to get along with Nigō better."

"That sounds like a good idea, Himuro - san."

"Mhmm. You can chase Taiga with Nigō and I catch him."

Kuroko smiled, nodding because it was too much fun to tease Kagami. "Kagami - kun," he called out, turning around. "Let's get along with Nigō."

"Ack!" Kagami shouted, stopping his banter with Aomine and hiding behind his other boyfriend. "Kuroko!"

Aomine snickered, glancing over his shoulder. "Aw, are you scared of a cute, little puppy, Kagami?" he asked. "Do you need me to save you?"

"Shut up, Ahomine! Just keep him away from me. I'm going to kill you, Kuroko."

"But he's cute, Kagami - kun," Kuroko said, lifting Nigō up to Kagami's face. "You need to get over your fear of dogs. Could you really say no to this face?" 

Kagami looked severely doubtful as he was stared down by two sets of identical cute, round eyes, stepping back as he dragged Aomine with him. "Yes!" he shouted as Kuroko stared chasing him with Nigō in hand. "Dammit, Kuroko!" 

"Stop dragging me!" Aomine complained loudly, trying not to fall backwards.

Hyuuga and the others were laughing at the sidelines, still amused by their antics. 

"I got you, Taiga," Himuro called out, his arms stretched out in a blocking position, and Kuroko believed everything was going as planned, until he saw the sneaky grin on the older boy's lips. It was one of cunning and trickery. 

Instead of running away, Kagami instead let go his other boyfriend and wrapping himself behind Himuro, arms around his brother's waist, before pulling them both backwards against the fence. Himuro, with all grace, easily kept in pace with Kagami, chuckling as the redheaded raven pressed his face against his shoulder in attempts to hide. 

 _"Tatsuya,"_ Kagami said, muffled on his brother's skin with teary eyes. He was pressing them both of them against the fence like a lifeline.  <You're an asshole. You planned this.> 

<Did I?> Himuro innocently replied as he flipped himself around to face the other boy. <Don't worry,  _Taiga - baby_. I'll protect you from that cute little doggy. > 

Kagami's face flushed at the nickname, tightening his grip as he remembered Nigō was a few feet away. Many stopped to see what the two were doing, context missing because the two were speaking English.

<I'm going to kill you.> 

Himuro merely smiled in return as he laughed against Kagami's shoulder in an ongoing embrace. <I love you too.> he countered. Then he looked over his shoulder to Kuroko for a moment. "Thanks,  _Te. Tsu. Ya. Kun."_

Two large hands grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders in solidarity, Aomine and Murasakibara already too used to getting frustrated at the blatant display of affection by their boyfriends. This wasn't the first time, but there was nothing they could do but grumble. 

"You did this to us, Kuro - chin," the purple giant blamed, chewing on a piece of chocolate a bit too hard. "Miro - chin can be mean."

"I hate that guy so much," Aomine admitted, and then he noticed a cold energy radiating off his boyfriend. "Tetsu?"

"I'll have my revenge, Himuro - san," Kuroko mumbled, his pale eyes staring daggers at the older boy. 

Himuro merely smiled, his dark eyes glinting like gems before he turned his focus back to Kagami. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (headcannon: himuro can be a sneaky bastard so he likes to mess around with kagamis boyfriends and making them jealous. he understands its makes murasakibara jealous too, but he has to keep his own boyfriend in his toes too.)
> 
> ((also, taiga - baby. omgs thats so cute~))


	6. Annoying, Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara gets sick, and Akashi and Midorima take responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Akashi Seijūrō, Midorima Shintarō, Murasakibara Atsushi, Original Character - Murasakibara Usagi 
> 
> Relationship(s): Akashi Seijūrō & Midorima Shintarō & Murasakibara Atsushi
> 
> Tag(s): Comfort, Fever, Friendship, Parenting, Skin Contact, Worry

Murasakibara was sick. He woke up groggy while shivering under his blanket, but he got up anyway, cleaned up and headed downstairs with thick layers for the winter weather and more. His mother noticed and suggested he stay in bed. 

"I have to meet with Aka - chin and Mido - chin," he said, enjoying breakfast. 

"I think they'll be understanding if you don't go today, Atsushi," Murasakibara Usagi countered, placed the flat of her hand against her youngest child's forehead. He wasn't burning up yet, but he was warmer than he should be. "You need to rest."

"I'll be fine, Mama. Promise."

Usagi was hesitant, but she nodded. "Well, if you're so sure. Make sure you take your phone and your ID. Should I go with you?"

Murasakibara shook his head, pouting a little. "I'll be fine, Mama," he repeated again. "We're not meeting that far from home. It's only three stops away." 

Usagi sighed. "Okay, okay. Be careful and try not to be out too long. Tell Shintarō - kun and Seijūrō - kun I said hello."

"Okay, Mama."

Half an hour later, Murasakibara felt sleepy and didn't finish the bag of chocolate in his pocket yet. Maybe his Mama was right, but he was already there, third stops from his house. Akashi and Midorima was probably already there because they were the kind of people who liked to come early just in case. He yawned as he walked ten minutes to the café they decided to meet at, taking slow paces as the cold air began to sink into his layers. 

A bell rang when Murasakibara opened the door easily finding the table where his friends were. Their hair helped. 

"Hello, Murasakibara," Akashi greeted first with a small smile. He had a cold brew at his side, a pile of documents his priority today. 

"Good morning, nanodayo" Midorima said, looking up from his book. His bandaged hand held it open away from his face, looking elegant in his pose. There was a cup of steaming green tea next to him, a small teddy bear with a blue bow leaning against it. 

"Morning," Murasakibara greeted back as he sat down at the empty seat. He politely accepted a menu given to him by the hostess. It was a lot more comfortable inside, warmer too. "Mama says hello.”

"Oh?" Akashi asked. "Tell her we say hello too. How is she?"

"She added a new dish to the main appetizer this week. Goku - nii likes it the best."

"It's been a while since I've eaten at your mother's restaurant. We should go back together soon, with the others."

Midorima huffed. "As if Aomine could have good eating manners," he said. "He'll embarrassed us in front of Usagi - san."

"I'm sure we can get him to settle down. Kuroko could teach him."

"If we're lucky."

Murasakibara sniffled. "It's okay," he said, deciding on what desserts to get. "Hima - nee and Kira - nii are messy eaters too, and Mama can give us a private room if we asked. She says she likes it when my friends come for her food."

"Then it's decided," Akashi said. "The Kiseki will have dinner together at Usagi - san's establishment. Would it be enjoyable as well to bring guests?" 

"That sounds troublesome, nanodayo," Midorima said. "We wouldn't want to intrude too much with too many people."

"You're right about that, Midorima. Maybe another time and somewhere more spacious."

"The park is good enough," Murasakibara interjected, letting out a sneeze. 

"Murasakibara, are you feeling well?" Midorima asked, raised an eyebrow. "You sound sick."

Akashi agreed, placing the flat of his hand against Murasakibara's forehead. It was a very familiar feeling. "You're warmer than you should be," he noted out loud. "You should head home. It won't do you any good otherwise. You need your rest."

Murasakibara moved away from the touch, shaking his head. "I'm fine, Aka - chin," he said. "I can still stay here."

Midorima's expression was disapproving. "Not likely," he said. "You'll get even more sick and could even miss practice, nanodayo."

"I want to stay." Murasakibara wasn't pouting, leaning onto the table in a locked position. He wouldn't move. 

Akashi sighed, knowing it was better to let this go, for now. "Alright, but we won't be staying long," he said. "Maybe another hour or two before we take you home."

"I'm fine," Murasakibara whined, a shiver running up his spine.

Midorima clicked his tongue, placing the coat he took off over Murasakibara's shoulders. It wasn't an exact fit, but it should help a bit. He waved a waiter over as he took the menu from the taller boy. 

"I would like to order a cup of hot honey lemon tea, please," he said to the waiter politely, "with a yogurt bowl with fruits. Peaches especially. Thank you."

"And a glass of warm water please," Akashi added. 

"I want cake, Mido - chin," Murasakibara interjected, wanting to snatch the menu back, but he felt too tired. "And I want soda, Aka - chin."

Midorima looked seemingly irritated by that suggestion, gesturing the waiter to go. "Not at this moment. Eating too many sweets will not help you, Murasakibara. Usagi - san has entrusted you to us, so I will take the responsibility of making sure you don't make compulsive decisions, nanodayo."

"I'm going to crush you, Mido - chin. I want cake."

Akashi chuckled. "I'll buy you whatever cakes and sodas you want, Murasakibara, when you get better. For now, eat healthy and drink tea and water."

Murasakibara was sulking now, and he tried to sneak a candy from his pocket into his mouth, only to have to snatched in midair by Akashi who was frowning in  visible disapproval. 

 _"Atsushi,"_ the redhead chided calmly, placing the candy on the table. "No candy. Behave." 

Midorima sighed, knowing they needed a way to settle the taller, childish boy. He pulled out a small case of honey ginger candy and took out one golden wrapped piece, giving the rest to his friend. "You can have these," he said, pocketing the one he kept. 

"Aren't those your lucky items today, Midorima?" Akashi asked. 

"Mido - chin?" Murasakibara asked, not yet accepting the metal box. 

"One will suffice," Midorima quickly dismissed, picking his book up. "I'll be fine. I've been through worse without an actual item with Takao. It would be just as bad if we're unable to stay with Murasakibara a while since we planned today."

"If you say so, Mido - chin," Murasakibara said, happier now that he had candy. He was feeling better. 

Akashi just smiled knowingly, taking a sip of his coffee without a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i keep forgetting that midorima says 'nanodayo' like a dweeb. >_< i really love caring miragen. i bet they are very sweet to each other, like honey ginger! lul.)
> 
> ((murasakibara, according on the characters bible, has three older brothers, one older sister, and both his parents, all of which i named myself for my works. murasakibara usagi is the head chef at a high end restaurant, and murasakibara goku is the second oldest brother and is a professional hairstylist who currently works for a popular tv drama.))


	7. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone touches Momoi on the train, and she's too frightened to speak up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Kasamatsu Yukio, Momoi Satsuki
> 
> Pairing(s): (mentioned) Imayoshi Shoichi/Momoi Satsuki, Kasamatsu Yukio & Momoi Satsuki 
> 
> Tag(s): Anxiety, Friendship, Moving On, Nicknames, Speaking Up, Train Molestation, Trust

Someone was touching her. She was too scared to look behind her, a hot hand grabbing at her upper thigh and treading under her skirt. The car was full, so she kept clutching at her bag, hoping whoever was touching her didn't get much further up before the train stopped. 

Oh, no, her hopes might be too much because the hand was tracing up slowly with a thumb coming under the hem of her underwear. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pervert?!" 

Momoi heard the hand being smacked away, and the familiar voice gave her enough courage to finally look back. 

The familiar voice belonged to Kaijō High's former captain, point guard Kasamatsu Yukio, Ki - chan's now college boyfriend, and he was looking severely angry, his blue eyes burning hot as he held his grip on the hand of a some middle aged man, looking panicked at being caught. 

"What accusations!" the man shouted, trying to make it as if he had done nothing wrong. People on the train were staring, a few holding out their phones to record. 

The train was slowing down, a voice indicating that the stop was nearby. 

"Don't play dumb with me," Kasamatsu retorted, voice growling. 

The train stopped, and Kasamatsu was dragging the molester out through the doors, everyone giving him space. Momoi quickly followed after them, relieved that they found an officer quickly. Kasamatsu handed the molester over to the officer, explaining what had happened. 

"Is this true, miss?" the officer asked, needing verification. 

Momoi looked at the officer hesitantly, until she saw Kasamatsu give her a nod in assurance. "Y-yes," she said, voice not breaking. "He was touching my thigh and was about to lift up my skirt."

"She's lying!" the man argued. 

"Shut up, you!" Kasamatsu snapped, arms crossed as if to keep himself from punching the man. "Is that enough, officer?"

The officer nodded, writing down the reports. "Please give me your contact information," he said in case, "and we'll see what other information the cameras can provide us. We'll call you if we need anything more."

"Okay, thank you, officer."

With that, the officer started pulling the handcuffed apprehender towards the jail, and Momoi let out breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"You okay?" Kasamatsu asked, looking worried. "You're Momoi - san from Tōō, right? Do you want me to call Ryōta or walk you where you need to go?" 

Momoi let out a small laugh, feeling somewhat better now. "Ki - chan told me you're bad with girls," she said, "but you're such a gentleman, Kasamatsu - san."

The point guard blushed, realizing that just now. "I'll deal with it," he said awkwardly. "I think I prefer you safe than me being comfortable right now anyway."

The beautiful analyst smiled. "I'm going to University B," she then said shyly. 

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow. "That's my school," he said. 

Momoi blushed lightly. "I know. I'm going to go see Shoichi - san." 

"Huh?!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, getting his head wrapped around what she might be implying. "You, and  _Imayoshi?!"_

"Kasamatsu - san, you're being too loud!" Momoi replied, hiding half of her face in her hands. Then she pointed a finger at him, a determined look on her face. "You have to keep it a secret. If Dai - chan finds out, I'll never hear the end of it, and he's going to tease me endlessly."

"But Ryōta says you're in love with Kuroko."

Momoi pouted. "Tetsu - kun will always be important to me," she admitted almost sadly, "but I know he doesn't see me the way he sees Kagamin, or Dai - chan. And they're happy so I can't wait around anymore. If I do, then I'm not treating the way they deserve to. Shoichi - san was patient with helping me, and we got really close. I was really happy when he asked to keep seeing me after he graduated."

Kasamatsu felt like he should've been doubtful about Imayoshi's intent towards a girl like Momoi, but he didn't. Instead, he found that he trusted the way Momoi felt. "Alright, I won't tell anyone about your secret," he said, nodding. 

"Not even Ki - chan," Momoi added. 

" _Especially_ not Ryōta," he agreed. "Well, if you're going to be coming around often, then you should have my contact. You can call me to get your there without problems. I don't live too far from the University anyway, and I have classes everyday."

Momoi smiled, and Kasamatsu unwittingly gave his number to a girl. "Thank you so much, Kasan," she said, saving the older one as such. 

"Kasan?" Kasamatsu repeated. 

"We're friends now, aren't we?" she asked. 

"Uhm, sure, but why does it sound like you're calling me 'mom'?"

"Am I?" Momoi teased, letting out a giggle. "I give all my friends a nickname. Kasamatsu is Kasan, like Kagamin."

Kasamatsu wasn't sure about this, but he guessed it would be okay. "Fine. Let's go then. I'm sure Imayoshi is wondering what's taking you so long," he said, a blush pink on his face still. 

Momoi nodded, inputting  **(O)Ka(a)san** on her phone, and she walked besides her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Momoi's nickname for Kasamatsu, 'Kasan' (笠ん), sounds similar to ’okāsan' (お母さん), which is the most common way to address one's own mother, and at times, the honorific prefix 'o-' (お-) is dropped so it'd be 'kāsan' (母さん). In this way, Momoi has given Kasamatsu a nickname and also is teasing him for his sometimes overbearing personality.
> 
> (momoi is as much as a miragen as kuroko is. i wish there was a special featuring her and aido riko. that would be so nice.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me, [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
